


Sweet boyfriends

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Thomas wants to prove his boyfriend is cuter than Alexander's .





	

“Thomas,” James started to regret wear the shirt now,”Is this really necessary?”

Thomas turned to his boyfriend,” Of course it is darling. I just wanted to show Hamilton once again that my boyfriend is cute.”

James sighed,”Can I at least change of this shirt?”

Thomas showed him his puppy dog eyes,” But Darlin’”

Oh my god he’s doing the accent again, James thought feeling all flushed.

“Fine, only this time,” James stated as the went down to the next floor.

Thomas kissed on his cheek,” Baby I love you.”

James sighed hating his weakest,” I know .”

Thomas banged on the door,”HAMILTON OPEN UP!”

“What do you want ,giant?” Alex answered the door.

Thomas yelled grabbing some of James’ ass, “Look at his confirmation of his butt!”

“T-Thomas!,” James yelled surprised.

Alex growled and went inside and dragged John in the front door,”No look at his freckles it proves how adorable he is!”

“Please Hamiton my boyfriend is everything sweet strong and southern. Obviously you wouldn’t know perfection when you see it,” Thomas teased.

Alex rolled his eyes,”Please Jefferson my boyfriend has curly long hair.”

As the two bicker about which boyfriend is better. James sighed feeling very embarrassed, he felt a tapped on his shoulder,”Huh?”

“You want to get some pizza is a block from here?” John asked him. James hesitated worrying that this argument might turned into something physical.

“They maybe here for awhile,” John resureed.

James nodded”Sure, I guess.” The guys walked to the pizza place, talking about their common interests.

Leaving their boyfriends to bicker who was better.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me the next prompt thanks


End file.
